


Cutter

by Bulldogsalex



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulldogsalex/pseuds/Bulldogsalex
Summary: Luz's one and only friend in the human world waits with luz at her bus stop but when she chases after an owl, they are transported to luz's fantasy world and her friend is just confused.Gifted to Azy_creature13 because they are my idol ^_^
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda & Original Character(s), Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney, Willow Park/Original Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	1. I've had enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azy_creature13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azy_creature13/gifts).



> Soooo uh, this is my first "official" fic on Ao3 and I'm very new to it but I still enjoy it! I also would like to hear what you guys think of this story, characters, and writing in general. I will take constructive criticism! 
> 
> Most of these chapters will be first-person POV but I just wanted to see how this one would work in 3rd person. Also, suggestions for a title would be great because I really have no idea and I'll probably change it. :)
> 
> Also, if Azy_creature13 reads this I hope you enjoy! ( I know its a little graphic but eh )
> 
> TW FOR BLOOD in the beginning so watch out

TW BLOOD

TW SELF HARM

[1:32 AM]

There was a cozy little family home on the corner of this little suburb. looking from the outside in, no one would expect what was about to happen inside of this home.

A figure crept slowly through the house at night. Opening a door to a man snoring loudly. The figure gripped onto a blade tightly, they had been considering this for about a year now. This was the perfect time and they knew it.

They slowly pushed open the door the rest of the way and walked light-footedly to the side of the bed. Raising the knife above their head and taking a deep breath in. they couldn't do it. _“you’re a failure of a son, get out of my house!”_ the words of the man sleeping right in front of the figure reverberated inside their head.

[1:56]

 _'This is it you can leave, you can do this'_ the figure was trying desperately to steel their courage to finally leave this hell hole. Well, it was hell because of their stepdad. They didn’t know where they were going to go they just knew they had to leave, staying in this house was too much to handle, and they were starting to break.

The figure proceeded to hop off the bed in their room walking down the halls of the house and proceeding to go down the stairs, little squeaks rang out of the silence of the small home that housed unimaginable horror inside.

“I’ll really miss this place, you know?” the figure said out loud to no one “I had some really good times with ya mom” the figure stopped in the middle of the stairs to look at the wall covered with family portraits. “Sorry I have to do this to ya ma, but I can't take him anymore” its voice warbled for a second before steeling again “ I just wished I had the balls to finish him off.” the figured growled.

At the bottom of the stairs, it opened to a living room with a black leather couch and a loveseat facing a 40-inch flat-screen tv. To the right there was a small bathroom, the figure entered it and began to take out a pocket knife that was in their pocket. They began to roll up their sleeves of the baggie black hoodie they were wearing.

Several cuts and scars were laid out against their arms most from themselves but some ... were from their stepdad. They brought the blade down onto the middle of the underside of their forearm. Gently placing the blade down before pushing down swiftly creating a cut that started to drip blood.

They actually found out that cutting “helps” with their emotional pain and helps them distract themselves from their fragile mind and intense depression that was hidden behind masks that they wore constantly as to try to not upset their father. Their mother was kind and caring most of the time and could be strict but not like their stepdad was. But the worst part, the worst part was the fights the constant fighting and bickering that happened at night.

Whenever their mom wasn’t home and was at work their dad would take out his anger on them, whether it was emotionally or physically.

They washed off their arm and rolled down their sleeves grabbing a duffle bag and stuffing various clothes and items inside. They put the pocket knife back in their shorts.

Returning to the living room there was a relatively small kitchen. White, slightly yellowed, tiles on the floor with wooden cabinets surrounding it. The figure opened one of the drawers and took out a locket that had a family picture in it and put it in their duffle bag. On a small hook in the kitchen, there were two sets of multiple keys on rings.

The figure picked up the set that held a silver key with a house-like shape engraved into the top. It went out the front door of the house and locked it before turning around to see the moon still prominent in the night sky.

The figure took out its phone and scrolled through its contacts before stopping on a name. They knew this would be a good pitstop before they would inevitably leave this town and probably, the state entirely. The figure clicked on the name and waited for them to answer.

“Uh, hey Dolore, why are you calling me at 2 in the morning?”

The figure sighed before trudging on into the night.

~~~

[2:03 AM]

Luz could barely keep her eyes open but the need for crack fanfiction kept her going still this late into the night “only one more chapter, then I’ll go to bed” luz had been saying this for the past hour and half of her scrolling through her phone reading non-stop.

She started slowly nodding off till her phone started ringing “AGHHH” luz shot up and threw her phone but it luckily landed in a bean bag chair across the room.

Luz clutched her chest with her hand sighing “mi dios, mi corazón” luz got up from her bed to see who in the world would be calling her at 2 in the morning.

Luz held her phone up to her face and squinted before reading the contact name _Dolore :)_. Oh, it was Dolore, luz’s only friend in school that was actually her friend and not some prank someone would pull on her at school. Luz shook her head to clear her head of **those** thoughts and answered the phone.

“Uh, hey Dolore, why are you calling me at 2 in the morning?”

Luz heard him sigh before answering “you know, it's a long story that I won’t tell but I was going to ask, can I stay at your place at least for a little while. I kinda, maybe, got kicked out of my house again.” Luz let out a small laugh “Really? Again?” “Yeah yeah, whatever, so can I or not?”

“Of course you can stay!” Dolore let out a small chuckle at luz’s antics “great, but are you sure your mom will be okay just finding me at your place out of nowhere?” “Psh, it’ll be fine, she’ll understand.” luz tried to say nonchalantly, poorly masking her excitement. This will technically be her first-ever sleepover! “Alright, if you say so, I’ll be over there in about 10 minutes sound good?” luz immediately replied, “yepperoni, sounds great!” Dolore heard luz let out an excited squeal before he hung up.

Man, this was going to be interesting.


	2. Come on in and stay a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No important notes just hope you enjoy it!

[POV LUZ]

“Eeeeeee! This is going to be my first ever sleepover!” I pump my hands up excitedly before stopping and thinking “Wait, does he need a bed?!” I bounded off the bean bag chair I was sitting on and tried to quietly open my door, cringing at the squeak that came from it. I walked through my house to grab my sleeping bag from the closet across the hall.

I don’t have to go to summer camp till tomorrow so it should be fine if he borrows it, at least for tonight. I closed the closet door and turned around, face-first into something “AHHHH” I clutch the sleeping bag like a shield to protect me from whatever it is. 

“Mija? What are you doing up this early, you have to go to camp tomorrow.” o-oh it’s just mom “h-hey mom did you r-really have to do that” “Yes, I did, now why are you up this early and why do you have your sleeping bag?” 

my mom raised an eyebrow at me “u-uh, Dolore said he needed somewhere to stay again so I’m just grabbing things for him” 

god please say he can stay, please! “Again? That boy must be something else, he can stay for a little while, as long as you two don’t get into trouble before your bus comes, alright?” “Yes ma’am!” I give my mom a soldier’s salute and stiffly marched back to my room, earning a chuckle from her.

I set up the sleeping back next to my bed, a little bit away so I don’t step on him in the morning. “Aaannnddd, done! “ once I’m finished setting up the sleeping bag I sit on the foot of my bed to wait for Dolore to come. I wonder, what he did this time to get kicked out. Last time he said he accidentally broke a cup and his dad said for him to get out.

Although Dolore seemed a lot sadder than just a broken mug and getting kicked out is concerned. Maybe I should just ask him, but I don’t want to overstep his boundaries. AAHH just decide what to do stupid brain! 

What would Azura do? She would...she would use her magic staff to fix his problems and save the day! I mimick slamming an imaginary staff to the ground.

Ding! Dong! I heard the doorbell and practically flew down the stairs and opened the front door to see Dolore standing there. I have to crane my neck to look up at him, dang, I forgot how tall he is … “hey Dolore! Welcome to my, humble abode” I put on a fake British accent and did a little curtsey.

He chuckled a little “hey luz and thank you for allowing me into your, glamorous home” he put on a very struggled British accent and did a bow. We both laughed and I let him inside and told him that my mom said it was good for him to stay for a little while.

“Oh thank gods, I really didn’t have somewhere else to go” I saw his shoulders relax and he let out a heavy sigh “hey, I told you my mom was cool” “yeah, and I’m sure you didn’t just say that in the moment” I put on a shocked face and put a hand to my chest “are you saying that I, the Good Witch Luzura, lied?” “No, I’m saying you were too excited for your own good” he put on a smug look and I just crossed my arms and pouted “...maybe” Dolore smiled “see? I win”

We walked up the stairs and made it to my room “I didn’t know if you had anything to sleep on so you can use my sleeping bag till I leave tomorrow” Dolore’s face scrunched up for a second before he threw his hands up in exasperation “fottere! I knew I forgot something!" Dolore angrily threw his bag down on the ground next to the door.

“What’s in the bag?” I curiously point to the bag “hmm? Oh, It’s just had a bunch of clothes I threw in a bag, to be honest, I don’t even know if anything matches” Dolore walked over to the bag, kneeled, and rifled through it. 

“So, I have 4 hoodies, 2 shirts, and 1 pair of shorts. merda” I snickered across the room from my bed “oohhh, did you just swearrrr?” I playfully stretched out the word.

“You know, I really regret teaching you those,” Dolore deadpanned, getting up from kneeling and turned off the lights and laid down in the sleeping bag. “I forgot to ask but, why were you up at 2 in the morning?” I chuckled nervously “um, I maybe was up reading crack fanfiction again” my voice going up way too high 

“About what I expected” Dolore snickered “hey! I’m an intellectual of all things fanfiction and you know it!” “Yeah yeah, we should probably go to bed its already like 3:30, and don’t you have a camp to go to or something? 

I let out a groan “ugghh, don’t mention it, I reeaally don’t want to go.” “don’t worry I’ll be with you. For moral support of course,” he added “wow, thanks Dolore, that really helps” “Anytime, now let’s just go bed” I hummed in response.

A couple of minutes later I could hear Dolore snoring, quite loudly actually. But I couldn’t fall asleep. I couldn’t help but feel like tomorrow was going to an interesting day. I closed my eyes and started feeling the wave of sleep washing over me.

I guess we’ll just have to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ima just give a quick description of Dolore.
> 
> He's around the same age as luz and although he is 5'11 borderline 6'. luz is actually older than him by a couple of months and she really doesn't let him live it down. He has dark brown hair that comes down to about his chin but he usually wears it in a sort of 70/30 part on either side of his head. He likes his hair but sometimes puts it up in a ponytail to keep it out of his face and luz loves it when he does. While luz is thinner, Dolore works out sometimes but not nearly enough for defined muscles and he is a little big for a guy his age weight wise.


	3. An, almost, disastrous mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolore almost got caught doing the one thing he's been desperately trying to hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no important notes, I hope you enjoy it!

TW SLIGHT SELF HARM/SELF HARM URGES/BLOOD

TW SLIGHT SELF HARM / SELF HARM URGES / BLOOD

  
  
  


[POV DOLORE] 

  
  


BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groggily woke up to the sound of my alarm, taking an arm out from the sleeping bag and lazily hit the stop button. Although I had gone to sleep at 3 in the morning I had woken up at 7. 4 hours of sleep is usually the average amount of sleep I get every night. 

That probably says a lot about me but hey, the early bird gets the worm right? I try to carefully open the sleeping bag I was in. Repeatedly chastising myself every time luz started to stir only to fall back asleep.

I painfully slowly started to stand up trying not to make the floor squeak or bump into anything. I tiptoe over to my bag and opened it to grab a black hoodie, grey t-shirt with a tight collar, and dark blue shorts. Not the best match, but it'll work.

I opened the door and looked back at a sleeping Luz before smiling and closing the door and leaving it cracked open.

I walked through the halls of the upstairs of the house looking for a bathroom. I saw Ms.Noceda’s door was open, I heard some clatter of pots and pans from downstairs. “Wow, she gets up early” I mumble to myself.

Across from Ms.Noceda’s room was a bathroom. I walk in and close the door. I take off my clothes and step into the shower, turning it on, Immediately I take a sharp breath through my teeth. Cazzo! It’s hot! I quickly turn off the shower before sighing. 

All of my scars across my arms and collarbone are throbbing with the beat of my heart. I turn over my arm and look at the cut I did earlier this morning.

  
It was still slightly swelling with a line of slightly scabbing blood on the line across the underside of my arm. I closed my eyes and pushed back the forced gag I got in response from resisting the urge to cut again. “Not again, it's too soon, not yet, not here” I turned on the shower again, having to deal with multiple forced gags and finished, stepping out onto the cold tile floor.

I put on my shorts and my t-shirt, making sure the tight collar covered any scars that could be seen. I look at myself in the mirror. My hazel eyes stare back at me, very evident veins are showing through the bottoms of my eyes from the lack of sleep I’ve gotten for probably a couple of months.

I look down at my arms again “one little cut couldn’t hurt, no one will notice” I take out the pocket knife from my dirty pair of shorts and open it, placing the tip to my skin. I started to press down, the tip of the knife entering my skin before the door to the bathroom flew open. “CHE CAZZO !?” I quickly threw the knife into the shower before tucking my exposed arms behind me

Luz stood in the doorway in shock before she flushed and turned away “s-sorry! I didn’t think anyone was in here, I didn’t hear anything!” I stood in shock as well, wide-eyed and my heart was beating fast. _‘Did she see? I really hope she didn’t see_ ’ “D-did you ever learn to knock!?” “Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!” ‘ _Just play it cool, she didn’t see anything, but she was looking right at you how could she not?! Shit, this is bad.’_

All of these thoughts were racing through my mind before I answered her “your f-fine luz, just k-knock next time, okay?” “Okay ... but I was going to ask, what’s that stuff on your arms?” _‘Fuck. she saw the scars think of something idiot!’_ “u-uh, it's sunburn” I cringed at how high pitched my voice was. 

“Dolore,” she said my name so seriously that she had all my attention. I started sweating heavily fearing the worst that to come. “I’m not going to pry, but you know you can come to me whenever you need help, you know that right?" It felt like a weight was lifted off my heart ‘ _thank the gods she didn’t ask, although I wish I could go to luz for help with my problems, I don’t want to be a burden on her or her mother, they already work hard enough.’_

“Yeah yeah, I know you dork” I try to lighten the mood and this seems to work “hey, you don’t get to use that, you’re a dork too! just because your tall doesn’t mean you’re above your titles!” she seemed to think for a second before a smirk grew on her face “And, I’m older than you, I'll break your brain with my knowledge!” 

she squinted at me before humming aggressively. Her face was starting to turn red so I intervened “Okay okay, my mind is melted so stop before you melt your own” she stopped and gasped for air for a couple of seconds before replying “ok, I’ll stop, I’m going downstairs to eat breakfast ok? and Dolore, I meant what I said, I’m here for you no matter what, alright?

I let out a sigh “I know, I'll come down when I’m ready you big sap” she giggled before turning and I watched as she descended the stairs. I quickly retreated to the bathroom and opened the shower to pick up the pocket knife that a little blood on the tip. I turned on the shower to wash the knife and little droplets of blood off the floor and walls from when I threw the knife. 

After I finished washing it I looked at it before sighing ‘ _I need to talk to someone about it eventually but I just don’t know who or when’_. I closed the knife and put it in my pocket before picking up my dirty clothes and walking over to luz’s room and stuffed them in my bag. I walked out of the room and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Good morning, Dolore” “g’morning Ms. Noceda” I sat down at the table and crossed my arms on the table and laid my head down, I started to fall asleep till someone placed a plate in front of me and I smelled eggs and bacon. I instantly shot up from where I was to look at the plate. Luz stifled a giggle from my reaction but I ignored it, “thank you Ms. Noceda, I haven’t had this since I was like 12,”

I started to scarf down the eggs and bacon while Ms. Noceda chuckled “your welcome Dolore” after I was finished Ms. Noceda took the plate from me and placed it in the sink. “Dolore if you don’t mind me asking, what happened for you to come over so early in the morning and on such short notice?

I gulped hard and tried to think of an excuse “I, uh, might have broken a vase while trying to get something from the kitchen and my pops wasn’t very happy so he told me to get out” I stole a glance at luz and I could’ve sworn she was silently questioning my answer from across the table.  
  
“A little much for just a broken vase” “yeah, but I was my dad’s moms’ vase and she passed away a couple of years ago.” I looked down at my lap, it’s not like this didn’t happen, oh for sure it did, probably the only reason I wasn’t kicked out of the house was that my mom was there to protect me. ‘ _That doesn’t mean what happened the day after didn’t happen either’_

I pushed **those** thoughts away from my head and decided to take the spotlight off me “well, enough about me! What are you going to do at this camp luz?” she looked at me and then her mom then back to me “I don’t know, to be honest, what am I going to do at this camp Mami?" We both looked at Ms. Noceda “it’s just normal school except it has a lot more practical uses for the stuff you’re going to learn”

Ms. Noceda checked the time before talking to luz “luz, you should go get your bag ready and don’t forget your sleeping bag” “alright, I’ll be right back” we both watched luz walk up the stairs and there was an awkward silence before Ms. Noceda decided to speak “So Dolore, how long do you think you are going to be staying here?” “probably just for today, then I should be able to go back home, hopefully, my pops has calmed down enough by then”  
  
“Alright, just don’t get into any trouble before you go back alright?” “yes ma’am” after I finished talking with Ms. Noceda luz came down the stairs with a duffle bag and her sleeping bag rolled up underneath her arm. “Alright I’m going to wait outside for my bus” “I’ll come wait with you” I walked over to the front door and opened it along with the storm door.

We both walked out to the curb of the sidewalk to wait for luz’s bus “so like, on a scale of 1 to 10, how much do you not want to go” “10, the camps brochure _literally_ said think inside the box, that’s the exact opposite of what I do!” I laughed for a second before I spoke “well, can’t argue with that.” We stood in silence for a couple of moments before Luz's mom came out of the house.

“oh, oh my baby” luz’s mom hugged her before speaking again “don’t worry, summer camp is only going to be for 3 months, you’ll be so busy balancing checkbooks and learning to … appreciating public radio, that the time will fly by!” “But I don’t like any of that stuff, I like editing anime clips to music and reading fantasy books with convoluted back-stories.”

“Mija, your fantasy world is holding you back. Do you have any friends besides Dolore? Not imagined or drawn or reptilian. Summer camp is a chance to meet people but you have to try, can you do that?” “Yes, mom” I saw Luz set down her Good Witch Azura book down into the trash. Ms. Noceda’s phone vibrated and she looked at it “oh, I gotta go to work, your bus is coming soon, text me when you get there, Cuídate mucho, Mija. ¡Qué te Vaya Bien!”

Luz’s mom started to walk off and let out a low whistle “Man, that was, hard to watch” “yeah …” suddenly luz started looking through the trash “Where is it?! Where is it?!” “Where's what, your book?” luz looked up from the trash to a little owl that had her book in a bag and started flying off. “Huh, tiny trash thief!” luz ran after it and I chased after her.  
  
“Luz! What are you doing, you’re going to miss your bus!” “I need that book back!” we both ran through the forest for a couple of minutes before the owl started flying towards a decrepit looking shack in the middle of the woods. At this point, I was gasping for air, another reminder of how out of shape I am. “Luz … we need … to get back to … your bus stop,” I said through a couple of gasps for air. 

Luz just grunted and chased after it, _‘God if this is how I die I swear’_ i jogged after her into the shack. The door suddenly closed behind us and another door … unfolded itself?!?! ‘ _What the fuck is this?!’_

I look at a luz, who doesn’t even seem to be bothered by the _literal unfolding door_ right in front of her and just chases after the owl. 

What in the **world** have I gotten myself into this time?

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the longer chapter! I could've gone on for longer but my eyes couldn't take it anymore so have this.


	4. Leaving Hell and Entering a Whole New One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolore follows luz through the door and finds in himself in another hellscape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK 3 DAYS I DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED EITHER, just for some reason my brain had a hard time writing this chapter and I don't really know why but I that's beside the point
> 
> I hope you still enjoy this chapter! and hopefully, it won't take as long next time 😅

[POV DOLORE]

  
  


I watched as luz ran through the door that just  _ unfolded itself _ from nothing right in front of us. I stood there for a couple of seconds just  _ trying _ to find some sort of explanation for this. ‘ _ This… this is fake right? this can't be real, magic isn't real. It can't be real. Then what's right in front of you dumbass? _

I carefully approached the door and opened it a little more. I walked through and an annoyingly intense white … hallway? Once I finished walking through luz was running straight for the door with her book in her hands and ran right into me.   
  
“We have to leave, now!” shortly after luz screamed in my face the door folded itself back up. I followed its path through the air as it flew over to a very pale white woman with wild grey unkempt hair and was wearing a red dress with the right side ripped. “You’re not going anywhere.”   
  
Luz grabbed my hand and led us under the tent wall. We were both looking back while running till luz turned and gasped and held her arm out to stop me from falling off the cliff. I turned to look at what she was looking at and I immediately gaped at what I saw.

A town? I guess you could call it that, a town made of … flesh and bones and teeth!? I watched as an icecream cone ate a purple monster, a giant yellow chicken just casually walks through the street, and a centipede creature that burps out a two-winged … something and then walks away?! We both back away from the edge of the cliff overseeing the town.   
  
“Luz, please tell me you know what's going on” I look over at luz for an answer “Me? Why would I know where we are!?” I threw my hands out in front of me “your the one that reads those witchy books not me!'' All of a sudden little purple flying girl floats over to us interrupting our argument. “Oh! Hello little fairy, are you going to tell me this is all a fantastical dream?” I look at luz with a questioning expression before the fairy creature speaks up “give me your skin!” “AGH!” I slap the thing to the floor.

“Where are we?! Did we die, are we in the bad place?” I looked at luz only to see that lady we were running from put her hand on luz shoulder and luz flinches. “you wish” the lady in the red dress spins her finger and creates a floating golden ring before she finishes it. Luz and I start glowing yellow and we are lifted off the ground and are taken back through the tent and placed in front of it. On top of the tent it has a sign that reads ‘Human Collectables’.

“I’m so sorry! I just wanted my book, if you’re going to eat my skin, just do it quick, just do it now!” I looked over at the lady fearfully, honestly, I didn’t know if she  **was** going to eat luz’s skin, and I really don’t want to see my best friend get eaten. 

I was about to intervene when the lady spoke up “Eat you? Now why would I eat some potential customers?” luz and I share a quick glance of confusion before letting the lady keep speaking. “Would you like a human foot filled with holes? Bargain human candy? Oh oh, how about a human shadow box that reflects only sadness?” 

Luz and I look at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. Luz reached for the small TV “that's not all it can do, can you grab the batteries over there” I nodded at her “sure thing.” I walk over to a small bowl with the label ‘Human Candy’. I grimaced at the bowl, It was filled with an assortment of paper clips, nails, and other sharp objects along with the two batteries for the TV. 

I grab the batteries and hand them to Luz. She put them in the compartment at the top and turned on the tv “and voila!” there was an old 90’s workout tape playing. All of a sudden Luz and I were pushed out of the way by multiple monsters and what I can only assume are demons. I watched as they started a bidding war against each other, one of them even asked if they could ‘eat the tiny person inside’.

The lady in the red dress started collecting what they called ‘snails’. The lady looked at us “remind me what your names were again?” “Luz, Luz Noceda” “Dolore Sbaglio” the lady smiled at us while collecting this places weird money “well Luz and Dolore, that was pretty clever, for a human” Luz glanced at me “that's kinda a weird thing for another human to say” the lady removed the bandana she was wearing “oh dear child, I'm not like you.” I immediately noticed her pointed ears.

The lady jumped on top of the table and started yelling to the crowd “I am Eda the Owl Lady, the most powerful witch on the boiling isles!” Luz looked over at me in awe. “A witch?” The lady, Eda, kept talking “I am the most respected, feared” all of a sudden a very large person came up to the stand “busted!” I flinched when it smashed the tv like it was nothing. Eda jumped down from the table and looked at the man “Eda the owl lady, you are under arrest for misuse of magic and demonic misdemeanors”    
  
The man grabbed eda by the wrist “you are hereby ordered to come with me to the conformitorium” eda yanked her hand away “will you guys quit following me around, I haven’t done squat” all of a sudden he picked up luz by her hood and grabbed me by the wrist. “Hey what the hell let me go!” he looked at us “and you guys are coming too, for fraternizing with a criminal” luz look at Eda “what that's not cool!” eda put her hands up in mock surrender “alright alright, just let me grab my stuff” 

From under the table, Eda suddenly picked up her staff and hit the guy right in the head, dropping Luz and me. I looked up and saw Eda levitating basically her whole shop. “Whoops can’t forget this” she pressed a yellow eyeball on a key and the portal we came through came flying over. She  _ somehow  _ put her entire shop into a bag and put it on her staff “follow me, humans!”   
  
We started running after eda “This is crazy, if I die here my mom’s gonna kill me!” Eda laughed “I won’t let him hurt you, humans like you are much more valuable to me alive than dead” luz looked confused “wait what's the supposed to mea-” she was cut off when eda grabbed me and luz and shoved us onto her staff and we started ascending. 

I immediately felt like I was going to be sick. Once we were high enough I let out an uneasy sigh of relief. “Hey uh, eda, where are we going?” she looked at me and smirked “you’ll see” I deadpan at her “wow, that’s really typical ‘im going to give a grand entrance’ talk right there.” she just gives me an unimpressed look for a second before looking at luz. “You can open your eyes now human” luz’s eyes are watering before she opens them, almost falling off of the staff in the process “flying staffs, crazy monsters, you’re a witch, what is this place?!” eda smiled “this is the Boiling Isles, every myth you humans have is causing by a little of our world leaking into yours”    
  
All of a sudden a griffon flew next to us and I almost fell off the staff, luz pointed at it “a griffon!” The griffon then spit out what I can only assume is millions of spiders but luz didn’t even seem to be bothered by it “I knew it!” Eda smiled “yep vampires, griffons, giraffes” Luz and I both looked at her “giraffes?” 

Eda starts to descend and I feel like I'm going to be sick again “oh yeah we banished those guys, bunch’a freaks” I was still trying to recover from the worst ride of my life until I was shoved off. I looked up and saw Eda's hand detached and still on her staff and Luz was clutching her book tightly. “Uh, Eda, your um, your hand” 

She looked down and then at her staff “huh, oh yeah, that happens sometimes” I watched as she  _ literally screwed her hand back on _ . I didn't say anything but I looked at her with a  **‘what the fuck was that’** face. I looked at Luz who was walking away. “Well clearly this isn't the PG fantasy world I always dreamed about, so will you help me get back home?” 

I walked next to Luz “yeah, kinda don't feel like being eaten.” Eda brought up her staff and blocked us with it “Only if you help me first” Eda chuckled “now come along humans.” Eda led us through a forest and to a house that had a stained glass window at the top which looked like an eye and because this is the boiling isles I'm guessing it is. I nudged Luz “here it comes” she looked at me in confusion “here what comes?” “what's coming is that Eda will one hundred percent do a whole ‘grand reveal’ to her house, I can already tell she's that kind of person.”

Luz looked over at Eda “uh, aren't you worried about those guards finding us?” “Nope, my house has a state of the art defense system.” The owl face that was on the door opened its eyes “hoot hoot! password please!” Eda poked both of it's eyes “we don't have time for this hooty let us in” “alright alright jeez you never want to have any fun, ouch, hoot!” 

I snickered at the whole interaction until hooty let us in by opening his mouth, basically eating us. 

“Welcome to,” Eda snaps her fingers “ The Owl House” Candles light themselves, a broom starts sweeping by itself, and a giant crest on the ceiling that looks like a bird lights up.

I laugh to myself and look at luz “What did I say, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I know I cut this during the middle of the episode but due to me repeatedly yelling at myself to make this come out sooner and I felt like I was cheating myself and you guys out of the story buy not uploading sooner (but that's probably just me) so I decided to cut it and write it in 2 parts so I hope this isn't too much of an annoyance.


	5. A Rollercoaster of Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and dolore help break into the conformitorium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHHH ... it's been 7 days ... my bad 😅 Yeah this took way longer than I thought I would but either way, I am still very proud of this. Also this is kinda long so beware

  
TW PANIC ATTACK  
  
TW PANIC ATTACK  
  
  


[POV LUZ]

I was shocked by how just … How _magical_ this house seemed. Seeing the candles light themselves, a broom cleaning the floor by itself, and a really pretty looking bird-esk drawing engraved on the ceiling light up, it was like it was straight out of Good Witch Azura! 

Dolore looked at me “what did I say, huh?” I giggled slightly while Eda sent Dolore an unamused look before continuing her monologue. “Like I was saying, this is the owl house, where I escape from the pressures of modern life, also the cops, also ex-boyfriends” Eda snorts at the last one but I'm too enraptured by the house to give her a reaction to the end of her speech.

“This place is beautiful, do you live here all alone?” all of a sudden the house began to shake, bits of the ceiling flaking off. Eda crossed her arms and sighed “ actually, I have a roommate.” I put my hands over my head to stop the small debris from hitting my head and I looked over at Dolore who had an unreadable expression on his face but one of his hands was clenched tightly to something in his pocket.

A deep voice boomed throughout the house “who dares intrude upon I, the king of demons!” as the voice got closer it became … smaller? As the voice neared the room we were in I gasped at what I saw. It was the cutest thing! It looked like a cat and a dog all in one! And it was even wearing a little ducky robe with a rubber ducky! “Oh! ¡Que Lindo!” I picked him up “Eda he’s so cute, who’s a wittle guy? Who’s a wittle guy? Is it you? Is it you?” I heard dolore start laughing and the creature started to try to squirm out of my grip but I just held him tighter “No! I don’t know who your little guy is! Eda who is this monster!”  
  
Eda grabbed me away from him while I kept trying to grab him again. She put me on the ground “This is luz, the human she’s here to help us with our little, situation” I backed away from her “wait wait wait, I don’t like the sound of this, ‘situation’ “ Dolore walked next to me “Yeah, kinda sounds like something that we, you know, **aren’t** supposed to do.” King let out a little ‘weh’ in response to Dolore suddenly butting into the conversation ” there’s two of you?” he had to crane his neck to look at Dolore’s face and pointed at him “what are you some kind of human giant?!” we both laughed a little “I guess you could say that” Eda held up her hands to get our attention “Just, let me explain our situation” she drew a large yellow circle with both of her hands, and when it was completed it started to show an image while Eda was talking.

“King was once a mighty king of demons before his crown of power was stolen and he became, this” I pick up king “you mean this bundle of joy?” eda continued her speech “the crown is being held by the evil Warden Wrath and locked away behind a magical force field that a human can break through, humans’ like you” she pointed to me and dolore “if you help us retrieve his crown we’ll send you back to your realm, so what do you say?” I watched as Eda picked up king “plus, who could say no to this cute face?” king started squirming “No, please don’t encourage her!”

King escaped Eda's hold and she looked at us “I mean, we’re kinda your only home” I looked at dolore then back over at Eda “So we don’t really have a choice, do we?” Eda smiled “Nope!” she said while popping the ‘p’ at the end. All of a sudden she picked me up and grabbed Dolore’s wrist and started walking towards the door “Well we have no time to lose.” Eda hardly slowed down when dolore started to resist against her hold “Hey! What the fu-” I sent dolore a disapproving glare, he stopped mid-sentence and looked at eda “let me go, eda” He said it scarily calm and blank-faced for how much his arm was trembling in her grasp. I had known Dolore long enough to find out that he _really_ doesn’t like it when people force him to do things he doesn’t want to do. “What are you protesting about? Since we have you here and now, we can head to the conformitorium, and the sooner we’re there, the sooner you can go home” dolore let out a disgruntled sigh “fine, but it better be quick” 

“Great, let’s get going already” when we walked outside … well, while I was carried outside, it was already pretty dark out. “Hop on” eda threw her staff out in front of her, dolore sat at the front while eda sat at the very back, king was hiding in her hair which I thought was cute. I sat in the middle of the staff and held onto it while we began to ascend. “Wait, so you said we’re going to somewhere called the conformity-orium? What's it like there?” 

Eda chuckled “it's the _conformitorium_ and you’ll know what it's like when we get there.” I hear Dolore scoff and mumble to himself “oh my gods, again with that shit?” I'm guessing he didn't plan on someone hearing him because he was surprised when I lightly smacked his shoulder “Hey! What did we talk about with your language?” He sighed “yeah yeah” I watched as he held his hand up so I could see it and slapped the back of his hand with the other.

“There, happy?” I grinned at him and held up a thumbs up in response. As we neared the conformitorium I could definitely tell what Eda meant. There were gates everywhere and high walls were topped with barbed wire, I could definitely tell what this place was used for.

As we landed Eda spoke “Well here are, the conformitorium, a place for those considered ‘unsuited for society’ ” I walked over to a wall that had a wanted poster of Eda and king “Wow these guys really have the hots for you guys.” Eda smirked “Well they could never catch us because we're too slippery” “Yeah! How are you supposed to catch me when I'm covered in grease, I'm a slippery little fella!”

Dolore held up a finger “I … Don't even … What?” king waved his hands in the air and then pointed “up there is where they're keeping my crown, we’ll go up there and take back what's rightfully mine!” Eda backed up a little “and I'll make sure the wardens distracted” 

All of a sudden I had an ingenious idea “will I need a disguise?” “I … Uhhh” I squealed excitedly “I've been waiting to use this!” I pulled on my hood and flipped up the cat ears on top “meow meow” they all looked at me before I heard Dolore let out a barely suppressed laugh.

“It's hideous” Eda pointed at me “well you'll fit right in” Dolore held up his finger again “that's an … Insult?” I watched as Eda slammed her staff down and a glowing platform formed below us. Eda stepped off the platform and we started to rise to one of the open windows high up in the conformitorium. I saw Eda flying on her staff “Meet you guys at the top of the tower.” I looked back at the ledge of the window, Dolore had already hopped off. All of a sudden the platform disappeared and I barely held onto the ledge. King scurried up my back and Dolore helped pull me up. _Heh, weak nerd arms_

I walked through the window but I stumbled and fell on my face “haha cats don't do that.” I got up and we walked over to the giant open area with cells everywhere with an equally large drop to the bottom floor. “Hey you two, how’d you get out of your cells?” We turned around and saw a lady with a purple dress on “oh we're not from here also were not criminals”

King snickered from my shoulder “not yet your not” the lady scoffed “neither are we, I like writing fanfics of food falling in love, I like food I like love, just let me write about it!” a guy butted in “yeah like I like eating my own eyes” another person butted in “we are agents of free expression!” I walked over a picked up a stray wanted poster of Eda and king “you all just a buncha weirdos, like me” 

All of a sudden loud booming footsteps sounded like they were coming towards us “uh Luz, I don't wanna disrupt your monologue but we need to hide like, now!” we all jumped into an open cell and I barely left it open so we wouldn't be locked in. A door slammed open **“I can hear you”** I looked over at Dolore who was trembling profusely and was holding his head and mumbling something to himself.

**“Just what are you fools whispering about”** I watched as he picked up another wanted poster that was on the floor **“Ah, the owl lady”** all of sudden his hand morphed into a mallet and smashed into the cell next to us. I looked over at Dolore again and at this point, he seemed to be going into a panic attack.

I watched as the warden looked into our cell until one of the people of a neighboring cell spoke up “you can never hold us here you old creep!” The warden walked over and pulled the lever up and their cells opened and they were grabbed by the warden **“let this be a lesson to all of you to what happens in society if you can't fit in”** I watched as the warden walked away with the poor creature still in his crushing hold.

I looked over at Dolore who was in the corner to the left of me. He had his head resting on his knees with his hand roughly tugging at his hair, I could hear him hyperventilating from where I was sitting and he was trembling. “Stay here” I set king down on the floor and slowly crawled towards dolore “Hey dolore, can you look at me” dolore slowly but surely looked up from his knees “good, that’s good, can you breathe with me? In for 4 hold for 7 out for 8, ok?” it took roughly 20 minutes but dolore’s breathing eventually calmed down and he isn’t trembling as much as before.

“S-sorry you h-had to see m-me like that'' I smiled at him “you don’t have to be sorry, I’m happy to help whenever and however I can, remember?” I was happy when he gave me a weak smile and a breathless chuckle “yeah I r-remember, c-can you help me up?” I nodded happily and grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. I barely was able to support him when his legs almost gave out when he stood “T-thanks” I looked over at king “come on, we need to go find eda” king nodded at me silently and opened the gate for us. We slowly walked through the silent halls of the conformitorium until we saw a door labeled ‘contraband’.

We started walking over to the door and almost fell when Eda silently flew up next to us and scared me “Eda!” I whisper yelled at her. I looked at her and then down to dolore to silently tell her the situation, apparently, she didn't read the room. “What?” I felt Dolore tense in my hold under the volume of her question. I glared at her. * _Clank*._ I looked over to the door and noticed that king had ripped off the knob and was now pushing it and scurrying into the room.

I glared at Eda again and helped Dolore walk over to the door, he was shaking significantly less so I could start to ease up my hold on him to let him walk by himself. If I'm being completely honest, I always sorta considered Dolore the brother I never had. I’ve known him since the beginning of 8th grade, he'd just moved and had no friends, I'd never had someone who had fully accepted me. So, we became friends very quickly. And honestly, helping Dolore through this was the least I could do for how much he's done for me.

I found out very quickly because I was always the person people picked on, that Dolore does **not** tolerate bullies. Whether people were picking on me or him for hanging out with me, he did not ever stand down when it came to stuff like that. And because of his stature, usually standing a good two to three inches taller than most, they usually backed down.

But sometimes they didn't immediately run off, and I remember one time very vividly

[Flashback]

_I was walking with Dolore while heading to our next class when a posse of ‘popular kids’ came up to us. “What's up loser, still hanging out with nutjob Noceda?” The obvious leader of the group took a few steps outside of his circle of kids. This specific group of kids have bullied and picked on us before repeatedly, they even once dumped water over Dolore’s head. I was about to object when Dolore held an arm out to stop me. I looked up at him and even I got scared, his face was uncharacteristically blank and it looked like his eyes were hollow. I had never seen him like this before, he’s usually very casual and just ignores them but apparently not this time._

_I was persuaded enough by that look alone and took a few steps back while Dolore walked straight up to the guy and immediately invaded his personal space and got right up in his face._

_“_ **_What did you say?_ ** _” I was growing more and more anxious by the second and Dolore’s out of character monotone voice wasn't helping. The guy chuckled nervously, his cool and aloof exterior obviously crumbling under Dolore's intimidating presence, as well as his posse of friends._

_“I-i said, your s-still hanging out with n-nutjob Noceda?” At that I saw Dolore grab the guy by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the lockers next to us. “_ **_look at me and say it to my face, coward._ ** _” I saw the guy flinch at Dolore's words but Dolore continued “_ **_I know your type, stuck up rich kid that has no real friends because mommy and daddy want you to play nice for them so they can be friends with their parents_ ** _” Dolore seemed to hit the nail right on the head because the guy’s eyes went glossy and at this point, I decided I was going to step in but before I did dolore got one last thing out._

_“_ **_I see how you look at her_ ** _” the guy’s eyes widened and he started to thrash against Dolore's hold with fear in his eyes but I was just confused “_ **_she’s too good for you and you know it so you treat her like this, hmm? It's pathetic that you think that someone could like you like that and if I ever even see you look in her direction again I won't hesitate to do something about it, got it?_ ** _The guy nodded profusely and Dolore pulled him off the lockers and threw him to his group of friends_

_“_ **_That goes for all of you too_ ** _” they all nodded before scurrying off and out of the hall. I looked over at him “Who were you talking about?” He looked at me “I … what? Haven't you seen how he looks at you?” “I … Um… No?” Dolore sighed “let's just head to our class so aren't later than we already are” apparently during that whole encounter I hadn't heard the bell ring. I nodded and we both jogged to our class._

_[Flashback Over]_

Although I'm still not sure who he was talking about Dolore has helped me through a lot so it's only logical that I help him whenever he needs it. 

As we walked through the door I saw a glowing yellow barrier. “Can you stand on your own?” He nodded so I took my arm out from underneath him and began to walk closer to the barrier. I walked through and began to look for King's crown. I looked up and stared in disbelief “wait … Is that.” I scrambled up the pile of garbage and picked up a Burger Queen crown and trudged down and left through the barrier.

I held the paper crown unceremoniously as king snatched it from my hold and put it on top of his head “yes I can feel my powers returning!” He pointed to a stuffed animal “you nightmare critter! I shall call you Francois and we shall conquer the world!” I looked at Eda in disbelief “that crown doesn't actually give him any powers, does it?” Eda clicked her tongue “uh, no” 

Eda sighed “ah look at us Luz, me and king don't have much in this world.” I watched Eda smile at king who was fiddling with the toy crown on his head “and if that dumb crown is important to him, it's important to me” she smiled at me “Us weirdos have to stick together, you know”

_‘yeah, yeah us weirdos have to stick together’_ I smiled at her “Thanks, Eda” she shrugged “no biggie, now let's get out of here before the warden finds us and loses his head” as almost on cue the warden appeared behind her **“too late”** I watched in horror as the warden’s hand-formed into an axe and chopped Eda's head off.

“AHHHHH” I caught her head as it flew towards me. “Ow! Oh I hate it when that happens” ' _did, did she just talk?!?'_ “AHHHHHHHHHH” I cradled Eda's head “Eda?! Are you ok?” “Yeah, this just happens when you get older” I was in shock “does it?” 

I saw the warden take King's crown **“I could never catch you but I knew that if I took your pets toy you'd come running”** I watched as the warden crushed the paper crown. King stumbled back onto his knees in front of Dolore “No my power!” 

“What the heck I've never broken any of you stupid laws! In front of you. We watched as the warden took a few steps towards us **“Eda the owl lady I want you …** to go out with me” all three of us were in disbelief “what” “what” “the fuck”

I glanced at Dolore but made no correction “just think of the possibilities, we could be the ultimate power couple! Eda rolled her eyes “sorry but your not my type” all of a sudden Dolore spoke up “You just cut off her fucking head and you expect her to date you?!?” honestly, I agreed with him “Yeah leave her alone you creep!”

The warden looked at us **“you two stay out of this!”** his arm shot out and split into two with multiple tentacles and picked us up. We were both struggling until I heard Dolore let out a dry laugh. I looked over at him confused until I saw that he had that look on his face again, blank and hollow-eyed.

“Dolore, no” he looked over at me and we locked eyes “We don't know what these people are capable of Dolore, you could get seriously hurt, you can't protect me this time, Eda's the strongest witch on the boiling isles let her handle this.” He just looked away from me and trained his eyes on the warden. If looks could kill, the warden would be dead.

I saw him reach for his pocket and he took out … A knife?! “Dolore” I gave him a more serious warning. He kept going as if he didn't even hear me. I watched as he flipped it upside down and plunged it into one of the tentacles repeatedly.

**“AGHHH”** the warden dropped us and Eda's head and she smiled “nice!” I snuck around behind the warden while he was holding his hand and picked up Eda's staff **“I'm going to make you regret that”** before the warden could do anything I hit him on the head with the staff and he fell over.

“Come on!” I led Eda's body over to her head and we all hopped on the staff “expecticus magicus” “gun it magic stick!” We flew out of the room and back down the large spiral of stairs while the warden followed us. “Eda, lend me a hand!” I felt Eda put her hand on the back of mine and I opened the cells of the people we talked to earlier. 

we flew down the rest of the spiral and slammed through the front doors down onto a lower platform. All of a sudden the warden shot his arm out and hit us off the staff, we skidded to the edge of the platform. Eda looked at me “go back to the human realm” she gave me the key to the door and put me and Dolore on the staff and we flew off into the air above the conformitorium.

I watched as the warden took off his mask and shot a fireball at eda. She drew a large circle and shot it back at him. He flew straight into the wall, breaking it. I watched the people who we let out stand by the opening. I managed to fly the staff down towards them.

“Why are you just standing there? This is your time to escape!” They all looked down “The warden will catch us he always does” “self-doubt is a prison you can never escape from” I was suddenly filled with confidence I usually don't have “just because you have a different way of seeing things, a different way of doing things may make you ‘weird but it also makes you awesome don't you see?”

Dolore chuckled “since when could you give speeches?” I shrugged “I dunno, guess I was just caught up in the moment” the lady in the purple dress spoke up “why are you helping us?” I grinned “because us weirdos have to stick together! Now let's get him!” 

I flew above them as I led the charge against the warden. I saw that he had cornered Eda and king and was about to smash his hands down until Dolore and the group of inmates tackled him to the ground.

They all tied his hands together and flipped him on his back and held him down **“Agh! who do you think you are?”** I landed in front of him and placed a hand to my chest “ Do not underestimate me, Warden Rath, for I am Luz, the human! Warrior of Peace … Now eat this sucka!” I jumped up and pulled out the bundle of fireworks that were in my bag and hit them into the mouth of the warden. The fire from his mouth lit the fireworks and started to explode and he sprang to his feet and ran back into the conformitorium, fireworks still going off.

“Why … do you have fireworks in your bag?” I shrugged “I still had them from the snake catastrophe and just decided to pack it” “that’s worrying” eda walked up to us and king spoke from her shoulder “you know, that was one of her better breakups” she sighed “not a breakup. Alright, let's bounce before any more monsters fall in love with me. We all got on her staff and flew out of the pit of the conformitorium, fireworks still going off in the air.

We flew back to the owl house in slightly tense silence. We landed and immediately entered the house, completely ignoring hooty. “Well a deals a deal, let’s get you home” eda snapped her fingers and the key floated out of my back and into her hand. She pressed it and the door came flying over and unfolded itself. I walked towards it and looked back at Eda and king. I still felt bad about king's crown being destroyed and I got an idea. I took out a tiny tiara from a good witch Azura figure. “Before I go, I know it's not the same, but a king shouldn’t be without a crown”  
  
King took the miniature tiara and put it on “this shall suffice, you there plant! You are now under my command!” I watched king march away until Eda got my attention “Don’t forget this” she handed me my book and my pamphlet for my summer camp. I started walking towards the door before I realized something. I could be like Azura here! Magic exists!

I turned around a pulled dolore to the side “alright, I know this is kinda crazy but … I think we should stay … at least for a little while” dolore squinted at me “are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean, I'm not going to stop you if you’re going to stay and I’ll stay if you do” “Hey if worst comes to worst we can always leave whenever right?” Dolore looked down for a second then looked back at me “alright fine we can stay, I mean, it’s not like I had anywhere else to go” I tilted my head at him “Wait, I thought you were going back to your house after a little while at my house. Now that I’m thinking about it, won’t your parents get worried where you are?” 

This seemed to make dolore stop for a couple of seconds. This only furthers my worries that something bad is going on at his house, especially after I caught him doing … _that_ … this morning. “I’ll … tell you later, okay?” I nodded at him and we walked back to a confused eda and king “what were you two talking about” I looked at her and sheepishly scratched the back of my neck “ok, I know you got your head cut off and we started some kind of prison riot but this is the most fun I’ve ever had. We don’t fit in at home” I motioned to dolore and myself “ you don’t fit in here, if we stay we could not fit in together.” I looked down at the pamphlet in my hand and crushed it “and I am not going back to summer camp”

Eda chuckled “What’s summer camp, what are we talking about here?” I smiled at her “I wanna stay and become a witch like you and Azura!” eda chuckled “What? Okay, that’s crazy humans can become witches” I smirked at her “maybe that’s because they haven’t tried” dolore spoke up “Honestly, I wouldn’t put it past luz to find _some_ way of doing magic” I beamed at him and then looked back at eda “if you teach me to become a witch I’ll do anything you want.” King tugged on the bottom of eda’s dress “Let them stay! They can make us snacks!” eda smiled and then picked up king “well, I could use some spare hands to keep this goofball out of the cupboards. All right I’ll teach you how to be a witch but! You have to work for me before you learn any spells, deal?” 

Eda extended her hand but I just went in and hugged her "what is this?!" I let go and Eda looked at Dolore “What about you? You gonna learn too?” he shrugged “I dunno, I got nothing else to do so sure why not and um, Eda” dolore glanced at me and then looked back at eda “I know I just met you and I just arrived from another dimension, I could already tell that you’re not the type of person that likes all the sappy details but uh … I don’t really have anywhere to go back at home so … I’ve decided I want to stay here. If you let me of course” My eyes widened at that “you mean…” “yeah I mean … permanently” I was truly baffled at this. ‘ _Was his home really that bad? And what did he mean he had nowhere to go, he knows he can stay with us right?’_ _  
__  
_“Ugh, I'm going to set up your guy’s room, this teen drama is making me gag” we both watched as Eda and king walked up the stairs. I turned back to dolore “What do you mean you don’t have anywhere to go you know you can stay with us right?” he sighed “I know, I just don’t want to be a burden on you and your mom, she works too hard to have me just start staying at your house for the foreseeable future” I walked up to dolore and hugged him “You know that me and my mom would be happy to help you dolore, you know that” he nodded “I know that luz and thank you but … my minds already made up” I pulled away from the hug “alright then I will stand by your decision but dolore I wanted to ask you something and you don’t have to answer but ….. What’s your home like?” I heard his breath hitch _‘so it is really that bad, that would also explain the stuff on his arms too’_

“I … luz” he sighed “I can obviously tell that you know it’s not good but … I’m not ready to tell you everything yet, I don’t know if I’m ready to tell anyone yet. But I will when I’m ready, okay?” I nodded at him “I understand dolore, you can take as much time as you need and I can help whenever you need it alright?” he smiled at me “Thanks luz, let’s go see if the room’s ready alright” As if on cue eda came barreling down the stairs “the room is ready I just moved some of the junk out of there so I hope you brought something to sleep on” I heard dolore suck a breath through his teeth “do you have any spare blankets or pillows I can borrow?” “Sure kid, by the way, it’s the first door on the right when you walk up the stairs so go set up in there while I go find your stuff” I grinned at her “alright, thanks Eda” 

“Yeah whatever” she walked back up the stairs and after a couple of seconds, we followed her instructions and walked up the stairs too. I opened the door it was a relatively big room for a closet. I turned to look at dolore “I’m going to go see if I can find a bathroom and change alright?” he hissed through his teeth again “I just realized I left my bag at your mom’s house” I waved my hands “it’s fine, eda can probably find something eventually” I put down my bag and took my sleeping bag out and rolled it open. I walked out of the room and found a pink door labeled ‘ladies’ and what looks like a sign the king made that says ‘And King’.

I quickly changed and went back to the room where I found dolore fumbling with a pile of blankets and pillows. He heard me enter the room and looked back at me “can you help me with this, I have no idea what I’m doing, like, at all” I laughed and helped him set up the pile of blankets and pillows. Once I finished helping set up his bed of blankets I got into my sleeping bag and stared at the ceiling for a minute before turning to see dolore with his sleeve rolled down and was slowly caressing his arm. I guessed that he didn’t see me because he jumped when I called his name.  
  
“Y-yeah?” I took a deep breath “Do I make you uncomfortable?” he stuttered with his words for a second “W-what do you m-mean?” I sighed “You always cover those marks on your arms, are you afraid I’ll judge you because you know I won’t dolore” it was silent for a couple of seconds “I’m not afraid of that I’m just … afraid of what you’ll think of me” I sat up and looked at him “you wanna know what I think of you dolore?” I could hear him gulp from where he was lying down. “I think that you're the best friend I could ever ask for, you’ve helped me through so much and even accepted me for who I was and was actually my friend. Just because of some stupid marks on your arms isn’t going to make me want to stop being friends with you, and if you’re ever comfortable enough to show them I won't think of you as a different person you'll still be the same old dolore.”

  
“T-thanks luz, you don’t know how much that means to me” I could practically hear the grin in his voice “Anytime, now lets hit the hay because causing a prison riot is tiring stuff” I heard dolore chuckle and I smiled “That I can agree with, G’night luz” “G’night dolore” All of a sudden I _somehow_ got a text from my mom asking ‘How’s summer camp’. I put down my phone for a second before king cleared his throat “your sleep cocoon looks fuffy” I patted it to tell him to come here and he walked over a did a couple of circles before lying down. ' _E_ _eeeee he’s sooo cute! He’s like a little dog!'_ I opened my phone and replied to my mom ‘I think I’m gonna like it here’. I put down my phone on the side of my sleeping bag  
  
I wonder what other magical mishaps will happen tomorrow?  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole slap the back of your hand for no no words is from my grandma, it's honestly really funny to me.
> 
> you can kinda tell I got impatient when writing some bits but that's beside the point I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> dolore can be slightly ... overprotective. It shows a lot about his personality, most of it stemming from a ... less than ideal home environment.


	6. Don't worry I'm not dead!

Hello! sorry if you were hoping for a chapter to come out (me too honestly). I am still planning on writing and (hopefully) finishing this series eventually, I've just been lacking ... kinda **a lot** of motivation to write in general; that doesn't mean I don't want to write this story, trust me I **really** do. I just ... don't have the drive to write even though I want to, and have ideas and the general storyline for it already? It's confusing, but hopefully, I will be able to be some semblance of a chapter out eventually! (god I really hope so) anyway, just try to stick with me through my ... writers' block even though it's not? Kinda??? I don't really know; hope to see you when I eventually update!


	7. Not a chapter but, I have bad art!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are just some doodles of Dolore I did while in class and trust me I am NOT good at art (like, bruv, look at the sweatshirt what the fuck is that thing?). I just felt like drawing for some reason and this happened, so enjoy! (tbh my art class is the reason why I'm not updating because I procrastinated too hard and I have 5 days to finish 6 projects or I'll fail the class. whoops 😅).

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is a bad thing but I thought of this while trying to go bed at 2 am after reading crack fanfiction 
> 
> Also, by the way, Dolore is pronounced Doll - Lore and yes, I know that not how you pronounce it in Italian (hint hint) I just thought it sounded better that way. I'll probably give a description of him in a chapter or two. This chapter was mainly focused on him so I can explain his mental state.
> 
> also, expect the upload schedule to be around every couple days usually, a week at max. I might just have a writing spree right now and upload a couple of chapters.


End file.
